The present invention relates to a print compressor which selectively effects a change from one mode of printing to another mode, such as a print compression mode, when printing characters by a dot-matrix method in accordance with the character data in an information output from a computer or the like.
In the past, a character-size reducing function has been performed during the printing of characters in accordance with information output from a computer. This function has been exclusively utilized for the purpose of reducing the size of superscripts or subscripts as in, for instance "X.sup.2 " or "H.sub.2 O", or simply reducing the size of characters to adjust the number of print lines.
Thus, this conventional printing is disadvantageous in that characters are printed while retaining their pre-reduction image. This has the effect of merely decreasing the rowwise printing space of the printing paper and merely increasing the columnwise space of the printing paper without any more effective utilization of these spaces.